Fate Never Changes
by nefertiri-oconnell
Summary: #CHAPTER SEVEN UP# SO SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG, HOPE YOU LIKE AND THAT YOU HAVEN'T LOST INTEREST. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Different circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't anyone except those you don't recognise.  
  
From me: This is an AU story so forget all you thought you did except some stuff that you recognise. Remember that the characters may not always act how you expect them too. Enjoy and please send feedback. This is only the first chapter so if you like it and tell me that you like then I will post more.  
  
"Fate Never Changes."  
  
Kathryn Janeway looked around her home at Starfleet headquarters. Breathing in she inhaled all the familiar scents of home. Glancing at her chrono she gasped 'Oh no I'm gonna be late, that's gonna look good'. She was supposed to catch her transport in 15 minutes. One last look around and she left. Walking towards the transport station she let her memories drift back over the past year. It had been hell. The destruction of the 'Aida' was tragic. She had been the first officer on the ship for a long time. She would never have predicted that that part of her life would have ended so abruptly and with so much devastation. Traitors, she hated traitors. She would never have guessed that there would have been one on her ship. A grieving officer had placed explosives throughout the intrepid class ship. He had just learnt that his brother had died fighting the Marquis, while she understood his pain, she couldn't understand why he chose to go against the federation. It made no sense. (Kathryn supposed that she would never understand the full reasons.) Luckily for her and the two ensigns she was with, the bombs had gone off when she was on an away mission. She wasn't even supposed to be on the mission but her Captain had ordered her some time away from the ship. Everyone else aboard had died. The death of her Captain was one that affected her deeply; Mark Vincent had been one of her closest friends. She had become depressed. Blaming herself for the accident for not realising that something was wrong with one of her crew. That was her job. For surviving where others didn't. It had plagued on her mind, why she hadn't died and all those others had. When Kathryn eventually broke down Starfleet made her take leave of absence. She finally realised that she needed help. At first she had relied on her fiancée for support. Mark Johnson, the greater listener, the man who was supposed to love her with all his heart. He had promised that he would stay with her through her mourning. However the moment that her life had started to interfere with his work he had left, claiming that she needed time to herself to heal. Of course Kathryn understood, if she was brutally honest with herself she admitted that she was quite relieved. After Justin died he was a welcome relief from the loneliness but eventually he had become more of a burden. For six months after the accident, three after Mark had left her Kathryn wallowed in self pity before realising that she had been there before when her father and Justin died. She remembered something that Phoebe had told her back then, 'If you stare into the abyss long enough then the abyss will stare back'. Instead of relying on Phoebe this time to break her out of her slump, Kathryn had pulled herself together. She was determined to make something of her life. Returning to Starfleet had been hard but that had made her more willing to prove her. When Kathryn had been informed that she was to be promoted to Captain and given a new ship her resolve strengthened. Starfleet trusted her; she could trust herself again. They were giving her the newest ship in the fleet the 'Voyager'. It was the first of its kind and it was hers to command. She had been assigned a crew; a luxury Starfleet didn't have time to let Kathryn do her. She didn't mind all that much, it would be a nice surprise to see want standard of crewman Starfleet was willing to let her command. Kathryn broke from her reverie when she reached the transport. All her possessions had already been moved aboard. Kathryn smiled to herself. Not that she would admit it to anyone but she was excited. She had been Vincent's first officer for five years. She had had the chance for promotion for the majority of the that time, but knowing that the opportunity would be there when she wanted just persuaded her to stay, where she was happy. Now that her safety net had fallen Kathryn agreed to take the next step. Her crew was already on deep space nine; she was to join them shortly. Nodding to the Ensign working the transporter Kathryn began the first day of her new life.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Captain Chakotay looked over the plans he had just received. Looking up at his 2nd in charge he frowned.  
  
"Federation coming here? B'lla tell me your joking." B'Elanna Torres looked into her Captains eyes. She could see anger and hate. Sometimes it scared her but instances like this she could sympathise.  
  
"Sorry Old man, from what we've been told, it's a new ship. The 'Voyager'. Apparently the Admirals at Starfleet want to get rid of the Marquis problem once and for all. They seem to think that by taking this cell into custody that it will be a big blow to our cause. The rest of us won't have a leg to stand on. They would be right. We need to act fast, get rid of this problem before it starts. They don't know that we know about them, we have the advantage let's use it." Chakotay got up and started pacing the room. It was dull a grey room with only a chair and table. Never the less it was his haven, well until now. They needed a plan and they needed one fast. He was not in the habit of destroying Federation ships needlessly but if this one was going to cause as much trouble as predicted then maybe he needed to change his policy.  
  
"Tell me, who's the Captain?" He hoped that he didn't know who it was. It would make what he had to do so much easier. Oh he really didn't want to destroy the ship.  
  
"No one knows. Jaren told me that it was supposed to be Admiral Paris's protege but he couldn't find out his name. Whoever it is, is gonna be good." B'Elanna paused. "Why? What are you thinking of doing?" Chakotay smiled grimly at B'Elanna, immediately she guessed his plan. "I guess it's the only way. I'll get everyone ready, we've got about three days before they get here." She walked out of the room leaving Chakotay alone with his thoughts. Could he really just destroy the ship, he didn't like the thought of killing all those innocent people. 'Maybe I don't have to.' An idea struck him suddenly. The more Chakotay thought about it the more he liked this new idea. Walking out of the room he spied Ayala standing guard outside his door. He had to give the man credit. At first Chakotay wasn't sure if he could trust the man. He had just appeared one day, but now the man was one of his best friends.  
  
"Hey Ayala, contact B'Elanna for me, tell her I've got a new plan, one I guarantee she'll like." As an afterthought he added, "Tell her to bring Seska and Paris with her, we might need their input." Smiling at the man Chakotay went back into his room with a more positive attitude. This was going to be a turning point for the marquis one way or another.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kathryn stood on the bridge of her ship; it was empty the officers weren't due on board for another half an hour. She had walked around the entire ship before ending up here. 'Wow!' She thought. It was bigger then she had expected. It really was an amazing ship. Smelling the recycled air Kathryn realised that this was exactly what she needed. She was back where she belonged and now she was in charge. Heading to her ready room Captain Janeway prepared for her crew.  
  
Two hours later she was ready to order the ship to disembark from deep space nine. After meeting all her crew and briefing them on the mission all she wanted to do was get underway, however she still had to talk to the Senior Staff. Her Chief of Security an annoying Vulcan named Tuvok had readily reminded her that protocol dictated that she had to discuss any problems before they left, apparently there was some problems that he needed to talk to her about concerning the crew. She groaned. 'Damn that Vulcan! I just knew he's going to be a real pain in the...' Kathryn was interrupted by the beep of her combadge.  
  
"Cavitt to Janeway." Smiling she looked down at her combadge. Commander Cavitt was her first officer, just recently promoted and not very happy about working under a woman. She had read his file and learned that he was a brilliant officer just a little sexist. Starfleet Command hoped that she would be a good influence on him.  
  
"Janeway here."  
  
"I believe that you asked me to schedule a senior staff meeting in about five minutes, I just wanted to remind you." Kathryn had to stifle a laugh. This man was priceless.  
  
"Thank you Commander, I hadn't forgotten."  
  
"Just checking Captain. Cavitt out." Oh yes this was definitely going to be fun. Kathryn walked to the replicator and ordered a hot coffee, black of course. She just couldn't understand people who spoiled it by putting milk and sugar in. Grabbing her cup she left her Ready room and walked to the bridge. Turning she looked directly at Commander Cavitt he was sitting in his Command chair looking at a pad. Apparently he hadn't noticed her yet. Kathryn stood and waited for him to notice her. A deadly silence had come over the bridge as soon as she had walked in. It was the First officer's job to announce her. Coughing lightly she alerted him to her presence. Looking up he stared straight at his Captain. Scrambling to his feet he addressed the junior crew.  
  
"Captain on the Bridge." Kathryn laughed and placed her free hand on his arm.  
  
"A bit late for that Commander. We've got a meeting to attend." She turned still smiling and walked to the briefing room. Cavitt followed close behind very red in the face. Janeway walked into the room and faced her senior staff. They looked at her coffee mug and then at her. It seemed that they weren't expecting such informality from their Captain. They all relaxed visibly. She took her seat at the head of the table and observed her crew. On her left was Cavitt and her on right was Tuvok both looking very disapproving, she could only guess it was at her. Next she looked at her new Ops Chief, an Ensign called Kim, and he was very green, she hoped to be able to cure him of that. Next she looked at her Chief Engineer Lieutenant Tate. Rumoured to be one of the best engineer's n the fleet she was glad to have him with her. Seated next to him was her Helm Officer Lieutenant Stadi, she smiled, and it was nice to have another woman on the senior staff. Stadi smiled back. Opposite Stadi was her CMO, an officer called Lieutenant Jaren. Admiral Paris had told her that Jaren had specifically asked for this posting. It gave Janeway a bad feeling. Pushing it down she looked up and addresses her crew.  
  
"Well before we leave Commander Tuvok has reminded me that e need to discussed all problems and questions that you might have." Turning to her right she looked directly at him. "Why don't you start Commander."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Chakotay, wait up." Chakotay turned round and saw Tom Paris running towards him. The kid was all right, a bit cocky but he truly believed in the cause. Chakotay supposed that it came from hearing about the Cardassians from his father, Admiral Paris. He had found Tom drinking in a bar in Marseilles. Chakotay had taken pity on the upset man and joined him, after talking for two hours about his problems Chakotay asked him to join the Marquis; Paris had jumped at the chance. Two years later and he relied on Tom almost as much as he did on B'Elanna.  
  
"What is it Kid?"  
  
"Don't call me kid." Chakotay smiled and ruffled Paris's hair. "We have received a transmission from Jeran, Voyager is on its way. They should be here in an hour."  
  
"Good, we're ready for them. Is everything ready on his end?"  
  
"Yes, when he receives the signal he'll cause a failure in all the main power relays, effectively leaving Voyager defenceless and open for the taking." Chakotay nodded.  
  
"Excellent. Is everyone on board?"  
  
"All present and accounted for. Boarding parties are ready and the crew staying on the base are ready to receive prisoners."  
  
"Make sure they realise that no needless violence is to be used."  
  
"They know Captain."  
  
"Good." Chakotay was adamant about not harming the Starfleet crew until they got them back to base. "Lets get this show on the road." The two men turned and walked into the bridge of the Liberty. It was a stolen Cardassian warship that had been butchered by the Marquis. You wouldn't think from the outside that it belonged to Cardassia. It was unrecognisable as any known species warship but it was formidable none the less, and had plenty of gun power.  
  
An hour later Voyager was visible in their view screen. Chakotay gave the order to send a signal to Jeran. The chaos erupted on the Starfleet vessel.  
  
Kathryn Janeway looked around her bridge in shock. All the power had suddenly been drained from her ship, shields, weapons, all the primary power, the backup systems had been disabled. Her crew worked frantically to restore power.  
  
"Ensign Kim, what the hell happened?" she looked directly at the young man at Ops.  
  
"Someone from inside the ship has sabotaged all the systems, they had been encrypted and I can't get them back online. Communications within the ship are down and we are completely defenceless. The only thing working is emergency lighting and life support." Turning, Kathryn started to walk to the helm when a transported beam appeared before her. Immediately she reached for her phaser but was too late, two men and two women appeared on her bridge. Pointing a phaser rifle directly at her head a tall dark man stared at her. She dropped her weapon when she realised that they weren't the only ones to have boarded. Another five men had beamed on strategically onto her bridge guns pointed at all members of her crew. She turned back to the man with the phaser to her head. Now she recognised him.  
  
"Captain Chakotay." he smiled down at her. 


	2. Would you imagine?

Disclaimer: Not mine all hail TPTB.  
  
From me: Thank you all who reviewed so much, I'm sorry this took so long but I've got exams. Review this chapter just as much as the last and it will give me the incentive to write quicker. I really do appreciate all the feedback I get. Also I think I'm in dire need of a Beta reader so if anyone wants the job let me know and it's yours. Thanx again.  
  
  
  
"Captain Chakotay." Chakotay smiled down at her, so this was the Captain, a woman, nice touch.  
  
"Yes and you are?" He chuckled when she just gave him a defiant stare.  
  
"Err... Chakotay." Chakotay looked across the bridge to where Paris had his phaser aimed at a young mans head.  
  
"What is it Paris?" He looked back at the woman to see an emotion fleet across her face before she hid it again.  
  
"I know her. The names Kathryn Janeway. Daughter of the great Admiral Janeway, my father's best friend. She was his best student." Chakotay watched as Paris turned to this Janeway. "Nice to see you again Kathryn, what's it been now, two years?"  
  
"Leave it out Paris." growled Chakotay, trust Paris to have some contact here. 'Maybe it'll come in useful.' "Leave it for when we get back to base. We'll just wait for Jaren then we'll head back."  
  
Jaren, Kathryn cursed inwardly, 'not again.' Was she just naive, she couldn't understand how anther traitor got past her? Kathryn turned at the sound of the turbolift doors opening. In walked the man of the hour.  
  
"Captain Chakotay, I see you have everything in order." As if he could feel Kathryn staring at him Jaren turned to face her. "Oh yes, Janeway, I must inform you that I was sent by the Maquis to infiltrate your ship and sabotaged your systems. Surprise."  
  
Chakotay was very much enjoying the look on Janeway's face. She didn't look shocked, almost as if she expected something like this to happen but he could detect something else radiating from her. He couldn't pin point it exactly to him it seemed like a mix of anger and embarrassment. Laughing out loud seemed to alert her to his presence again and she turned and addressed him.  
  
"What are you going to do with my crew, with my ship?"  
  
"Well...Captain, you and crew are now prisoners of the Maquis and your ship will be added to our own fleet. I must say it's very nice." Chakotay watched as the Captain tried to think of a solution, being ex Starfleet gave him the added edge that he needed when dealing with people like her. Before she had a chance to respond Chakotay ordered a beam out for all the Starfleet crew to the base on the planet below? The Maquis set about fixing all the sabotaged systems.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kathryn looked around the cell she was being held in. When they had transported to the surface she had been separated from her crew. As sense of despair had come over her, her first command and she fails. Al she had to do was capture one Maquis cell, but could she do it, oh no. Kathryn Janeway, the golden girl of Starfleet was becoming duller and duller by the minute. If they ever got back to the federation she could imagine that the Admiral would give her cushy desk job, no one would trust her too command again. Well who could blame them? Kathryn sat down on the floor and stared at the Maquis guarding her. It had been hours now; she had seen no sign of her crew. Every attempt at communication with her guards had proved fruitless; that Chakotay must have them well trained. She refused to call him Captain; a fact, which she was sure, would rattle him. Being called Captain was something that she felt had to be earned; the minute he defected was the minute he lost the right to be called a captain. Kathryn found herself wound up and angry every time she thought about him, now was no exception. Kathryn stood up and started pacing the room. It was a nervous habit that she had picked up from her father. So engrossed in her pacing and her angry muttering that she didn't notice the arrival of the man causing he torment.  
  
"Captain Janeway." Kathryn stopped her pacing and slowly turned to face the voice. She had dreaded this meeting; there were two ways, in her mind, that it could turn out. One she would be tortured and killed and two she would be tortured and kept alive. In fact it was a surprise that she had been spared this long.  
  
"Where's my crew?" Chakotay stared at the woman. He hadn't expected her. This was Kathryn Janeway the golden girl of Starfleet. He had been at the academy when she was there but their paths had never crossed. He supposed it was because they were two very different people. He had heard that she was a study hound, hardly ever going out preferring to stay in and work, he on the other hand had been quite content to party away his school days. He had wanted to enjoy his childhood. Looking at the woman before him made Chakotay regret that they hadn't met under different circumstances. She was very beautiful. The way her hair had fallen out of its bun and curled around her face made the big captain seem like a child. He watched, as she stood proud in front of him, trying not to show weakness. He knew that she must have been terrified. Hell if he were in her position then he would be as well. Pushing his curiosities aside he addressed her.  
  
"They are being held in the main detention centre."  
  
"When can I see them?" He chuckled. He was this woman being held captive by well-known terrorist and all she cared about was her crew. He should have expected it.  
  
"When I deem fit." He had every intention of reuniting her with her crew but not before he had all the information that he needed. Despite what rumours he was sure Starfleet intelligence had discovered, the Maquis were not in the habit of killing their prisoners. Torture yes, but how else were they supposed to get their information. Seska was in charge of that department. She was quite good and retrieving information from he most stubborn of people and he had no doubt that Kathryn Janeway was going to be the most stubborn of them all.  
  
"You won't harm them?" He thought he detected a hint of concern but that was to be expected. She was of course their commanding officer. He felt sorry for her. The first officer was a bastard. Arrogant and a coward. He had expected him to put up some resistance but the man was a coward. Chakotay despised the man; he embodied everything that he believed the federation was. He looked closer at the captain; he realised that he really didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about me?" She said this so brave and with an air of dignity that he felt so sorry for what was about to happen.  
  
"You will come with me." Kathryn stared at the man in front of her. Who was he to dictate what she could and couldn't do? Her capture that who. Still she put up a brave front.  
  
"Why should I? You'll just hurt me or kill me. Why should I come willingly?" He smiled an infuriating smile at her.  
  
"You can come willingly or I will bring you forcibly. The former will be better for both of us but I will use force if I have to. You're in no position to question me Janeway. I suggest you behave my 'friends' aren't quite as 'placid' as I am." Kathryn thought about it for a while. She really didn't want to go with Chakotay; she wanted to make everything as hard for him as possible but she also anted to keep her dignity. Sighing she relented.  
  
"Fine. I'll come."  
  
"Good." he nodded to her guard and the force field holding her was lowered. Chakotay stepped in and gestured for her to proceed him out of the cell. Kathryn realised that this would be a good time to formulate an escape plan, she could mentally map out the surrounding area. Behind her she could feel a phaser being pressed to her back and then the guard walked beside her also with his phaser drawn. At Chakotays prompting Kathryn walked out of the cell and through a long corridor. As she had no idea where they were going, she kept her eyes out and noted down everything she could see. It was a long corridor with closed off rooms. The corridor was very long a winding, she couldn't tell how long they had walked for and the curves were very confusing. Eventually the guard stopped walking and grabbed her arm as too stop her. Shaking him off Kathryn stopped. Chakotay kept the phaser pointed at her back and the guard opened a door. He then gestured for to enter the room. Inside was a chair with wrist and ankle restraints. There was only one other person on he room; she looked like a Bajoran woman. The door was locked behind the trio and Chakotay walked her to the chair, he waited seemingly waiting for her to wit in the chair. Staring at him she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember what I said Kathryn, I'm not against violence." Kathryn still refused to sit down. More to aggravate the man more than anything else. Sighing Chakotay pushed her into the chair and held her down as her guard fastened the restraints. He gestured to the woman to come over. The look in her eye gave Kathryn chills. She was smiling so evilly, radiating pure glee at the thought of putting the Starfleet Captain down a bit. Chakotay looked straight into Kathryn's eyes.  
  
"Meet Seska." 


	3. tough cookie

Disclaimer: Unfortunately paramount owns voyager, which is why we never got the ending, we deserved, but they did give us the characters to play with so yay!  
  
From me: Next part up please review. I love it when you do it gives me inspiration.  
  
Fate never changes.  
  
  
  
Chakotay looked down at the woman in his arms. He had to give this Captain Janeway credit; she was a tough cookie. In fact she was the first person to have successfully stayed quiet whilst being tortured by Seska. Not once did she cry out in pain, she didn't beg for release she just stared at him, keeping her eyes locked with his. She didn't take her eyes off of his the whole time. He actually found it quite disconcerting. He had originally planned to take her back to her cell and let one of his crew deal with her injuries but the moment she past out he noticed how vulnerable she actually looked. He couldn't trust his crew not to take advantage o her. Hell he might not even be able to control himself. She is a very beautiful woman, thankfully Seska didn't destroy that. He reached the door to his quarters and let himself in. he knew the crew would talk if they knew that he had the Captain of the Starfleet vessel in his room. Exactly why he didn't tell them, especially not Seska. She still hadn't excepted the fact that their relationship was over. Chakotay didn't want to be tied down to anyone, oh Seska was good, she was an incredible lay but she was getting to comfortable so he had broken it off. She was an incredibly jealous woman, even though they weren't together he still worried about how dangerous she was. When they had been together, the last girl that he had so much as smiled at had ended up in sick bay with second-degree burn to most of her body. Seska had claimed that it was an accident but he knew that she had deliberately set the poor girl's console to explode. A stirring brought Chakotay back to the present. Captain Janeway was moaning in her unconscious, he was sure that she must be in pain. He laid her gently on the bed and set about treating her injuries.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Hey B'Ella wait up." B'Elanna Torres turned round and saw Tom Paris running towards her. She smiled, ever since thy had admitted there love for each other six months ago they had been inseparable.  
  
"Hey Tom." he skidded to a halt right in front of her nose and gave it a quick peck. At first they had wanted to keep their relationship a secret but in the Maquis that was never going to happen.  
  
"Going to the mess? I'm hungry and after the busy day we've had I think that we are entitled to a little break." Together they started for the mess hall.  
  
"What do you mean busy day Helm Boy, I'm the one that keeps everything active around here. Slaving away in engineering while you just fly the ships." This was a typical conversation the two had. It was their way of distancing themselves from the serious pressures of the Maquis.  
  
"Just fly the ships hey?" Tom stopped and pushed B'Elanna up against a wall. He leaned his face close but not quite close enough to kiss. "If that's all I do round here you won't need me anymore, guess I'll go find someone else who appreciates my other skills!" Turning around he continued walking to the mess.  
  
"Yeah like anyone else would put up with your living habits." She pulled him to a stop and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tom leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm hungry and you've got to tell all about this Starfleet Captain that you know." Tom smiled at B'Ella.  
  
"Oh this ones tough. My father was her mentor and believe me he doesn't just mentor anyone, it has to be the best. She was the one who finished top of her classes a year ahead of when she should and rose quickly through the ranks. Plus her Daddy was a top Admiral, ever hear of Admiral Janeway-" at her nod he continued, by now they had reached the mess and were sitting at their table with a bowl of soup.  
  
"So basically she's an all round Starfleet brat."  
  
"Well actually she is one of the more decent of the Feds but she's probably the most determined. I just hope Chak can get something out of her otherwise…well lets just not underestimate her."  
  
"You sound like she made quite an impression on you." B'Elanna looked up from her soup and looked into Tom's eyes. She knew that he wasn't really cut out to be mercenary but the Maquis needed anyone they could get and he was their best pilot. She just hoped that this Janeway person wouldn't affect his sense of loyalty.  
  
"Of course she did B'Ella, she practically became my sister the amount of time we spent together. But don't get me wrong that just makes me hate her even more. Whenever she came round it seemed like I was pushed into he background. I was sure my dad loved…loves he more than he ever has me. No you don't have to worry about me B'Ella." B'Elanna wasn't sure whether this should alleviate he worries or just make them worse.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kathryn was hazy. She had a pounding headache and she had no idea where she was. Her arms ached and she realised after trying to move them that they were restrained above her head. Slowly she opened her eyes but everything was blurry and she realised it wasn't just her head that ached it was every bone in every part of her body. Suddenly it all flooded back to her, the taking over of her ship, being separated from her crew and the torture. That part she couldn't remember very well. What she did remember was that Bajoran woman, a lot of pain and Captain Chakotay. Oh yes she remembered him. She didn't know why but she found herself keeping a lock on his eyes throughout her torture. She seemed to be able to separate her mind from her body when she looked at him. Kathryn sat up and looked around. This was a place she certainly didn't recognize. It was not her cell that's for sure. She was lying on a bed in a small room but the room looked homey. Its walls were bare except from what looked like a Native American style wall dressing. Looking down at herself she realised that she was no longer wearing her uniform instead she was wearing what looked like a sickbay gown although this wasn't the Starfleet green, it was more of a browny grey colour. Kathryn struggled against her bonds but they weren't budging, the exertion wasn't helping the pain. Exhausted she collapsed back against the bed and let out a sigh. If she was going to escape it wasn't going to be now. A sensation of dizziness suddenly hit her and a feeling of nausea nearly overcame her. She heard a faint chuckling sound from somewhere in the room before she passed out.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chakotay watched as Captain Janeway awoke and looked around disorientated. She did look funny with her hair in disarray and her arms in the air. Chakotay realised that he was actually looking forward to the moment when they could meet properly. She seemed like an intriguing person. Chakotay berated himself that wasn't the only reason. This woman, whoever she was had managed to get under his skin. He had no idea why; it wasn't like the two had actually had a conversation. The only thing he knew about her was that she was a Starfleet Captain and one of the best officers they had to offer. Immediately that should have turned him away from her but no it just seemed to draw him to her more. He watched as she fell back onto the bed, if it was possible her face had turned paler then it already was. Chakotay laughed, she looked even more beautiful. She them proceeded to pass out. Chakotay stepped out of the shadows. He hadn't wanted the Starfleet Captain to see him yet. He still hated her, with a passion that burned brightly since the destruction of his home planet five years ago. She represented everything that he hated and no 'attraction' that he didn't understand was going to change that. He leaned down and stroked her hair. Yes he was definitely going to like this woman. 


	4. same cast, different script

Disclaimer: Not mine, Paramount owns the characters but the plot is mine, all mine!  
  
From me: Thanx for the reviews, and to you sfcmdhq whoever you are, I suggest that you read the summary before reviewing. This is an AU story so the characters are obviously not going to be the same! Thanx Audrey for your review and for defending my story.  
  
Fate never changes.  
  
  
  
Cavitt looked around the cell at the other Starfleet officers. He had waited for Janeway but she hadn't been brought here with the rest of them, most likely being 'questioned' by the Maquis scum! He knew that he should have turned down this assignment. What did he really expect when a woman was captaining a vessel? Oh they were fine in sciences or medicine but not in command. This was evident. He knew that if he had been the Captain then they would never have been captured. Cavitt needed to get out of this place. He had to survive, that way Starfleet would crown him a hero and most likely he would be promoted to Captain for his bravery. So he sat at the back of the cell waiting for his opportunity. Others in the crew had turned to Cavitt when they had first discovered the Captain missing but after repeated comments from him about leaving him alone, he was thinking of a plan, the crew had steered clear. The first officer was supposed to be the source of strength for the crew when the Captain was missing, but the Starfleet crew realised that his was just out for himself. Tuvok wasn't really much help, he just kept spouting things like' that is illogical' so the crew had turned to Harry Kim. He was an Ensign but seemed a natural at taking command. He reassured the others that the Captain as doing everything she could to get them out of it. Cavitt at first found the shift of command infuriating but he realised it gave him the perfect opportunity to escape with his life. If he acted the withdrawn officer then the Maquis would most likely leave him alone. Unfortunately for him the Maquis had also come to the same conclusion and Cavitt's quiet confidence diminished the minute he heard a Bajoran woman enter the room and direct her sadistic smile directly at him.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
This time when Kathryn opened her eyes the pain in her body wasn't as bad, her head still pounded but it had reduced to more tolerable levels. A movement from across the room alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone. Kathryn tried to keep still so that the other person wouldn't realise that she was awake. Unfortunately it was too late.  
  
"Ahh Captain, I see you're awake." It was Chakotay. She felt her face grow red at the sight of his annoyingly smug smile.  
  
"Clever observation." She may be his captive but she wasn't going to be nice to him.  
  
"I see Seska didn't bruise your sarcasm." Janeway narrowed he eyes and gave him a death stare. She had heard from Mark that it turned crewman on her ship to jelly. It didn't seem to work with the Maquis Captain, he just kept smiling at her, showing his dimples. If she were in a different situation she would sure that they could be quite distracting. "Well now you've finally woken up we should talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Your mission, your ship, the federation. You!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?  
  
"No." Kathryn continued to glare at him just as he continued to smile at her. In an instant his face suddenly changed and she could feel the change of his mood. He walked towards her from where he had been siting at the foot of the bed. He strode in long fast strides and leaned in really close to her face. With one hand he held her face by her chin. The other he placed on her belly. She recognised it as a sign of power.  
  
"Listen Starfleet bitch, you may think that Seska was bad but you haven't seen anything yet. Normally I leave the dirty work to the people who enjoy it more but you have just crossed the line. Haven't you heard the rumours from Starfleet intelligence about the Maquis and their sordid ways?" As if to prove a point he took his hands off her belly and placed it on her breast. Involuntary Kathryn gasped and shivered. The situation brought back too many painful memories, ones that she had buried so deep. She had tried to pretend t had never happened. This wouldn't be the first time she had been raped. She was absolutely terrified. She had no doubts that this man could cause her a lot of harm, she was sure he was about to rape her when suddenly he withdrew. Kathryn looked up at him with wide eyes; she then remembered where she was and her command mask slid back on. Chakotay appeared to be thinking about something before his head snapped up and he looked directly at her. "Remember who the prisoner is and who the captor is!" With that he turned and stormed out of the room. Kathryn slumped back onto the bed and let out the breath she didn't know that she had been holding. That had come too close. She didn't understand why he just didn't do it. It was the ultimate breaker. She had no doubts that if he did rape her she would break. The last time it had happened, she had nearly gone insane but Justin had been there and pulled her through it. This time there was no Justin. She needed to escape. She looked around the room but there was nothing she could use as a weapon, nothing to help her loosen the bonds holding her. She struggled against them, trying to loosen the rope but it bit into her wrists. Kathryn shut her eyes against the memories that kept resurfacing. She continued to try and loosen the rope, nit caring that it caused her pain, she welcomed it.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chakotay stormed out of his quarters and went directly to his quarters. What the hell had just happened? Why couldn't he do it? At first he had every intention of taking Janeway right there and then. She was far too defiant. She was his prisoner but she had the balls to order him around. He could feel his temper start to rise and he welcomed the feeling of power it gave him. He should go back there and finish what he started. He was heading for the door when an image popped into his mind. It was Janeway's face as he held her chin. She looked so vulnerable and scared. He could feel his temper dissipating. How did she do that? He should have revelled in that look. It meant that he was close to breaking he, 'well maybe not' he thought. Slumping down in the nearest chair Chakotay held his face in his hands. If any of his crew knew that he was having this problem then he would have a full-blown mutiny on his hands, well maybe except for B'Elanna and Paris. Seska would probably lead it. Chakotay jumped out of his chair. 'Seska'. He had to find her, she still didn't know that Janeway was in his room and he knew that even with out his authorisation she would most likely hurt her again. For some reason the thought of anyone causing Janeway pain except him made his blood boil. He was confused how this woman could provoke so many different reactions in him. He felt the pull of attraction but buried deeper and probably the most powerful was the hate. She was Federation, she was the enemy. Chakotay wanted to know everything he could about that woman. He walked around his desk and sat at his chair. He opened his screen monitor and pulled up the federation database. They had downloaded it from Voyagers computer. He went directly to the personnel files. Finding the right one he opened it. It was only a small one. There were two sealed files. It seemed as if Captain Janeway had some secrets. More intrigued he went to find Tom Paris; he could crack into any database in the federation and beyond. Chakotay hoped that this was no different. He was dying to know what was in those files.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Tom was in Voyagers shuttle bay when he got Chakotays call. He wanted to see how Starfleet a-had upgraded since he left and if this ship and shuttles were anything to go by then it looked like they had been busy. Tom tapped his badge, they weren't as sophisticated and their range wasn't as far as Starfleet combadge's but they worked, B'Elanna was in the process of changing the frequencies on their prisoner's badges so Starfleet couldn't detect them.  
  
"Tom here."  
  
"Hey Paris can you come back to the base, I need your help with something."  
  
"Sure thing, what is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get back here. Chakotay out." Tom was out of the shuttle bay in a shot. If Chakotay wanted his help on something he was going to be right there. Tom hated it when Chakotay didn't tell him what was up, he knew that the Captain did it mainly to annoy him. Tom beamed down to the base's transporter room and made his way to Chakotays office. Wen he got there he knocked and waited for Chakotay to let him in. The door swished opened and he saw Chakotay leaning over a computer console. 'Hacking' Toms second favourite thing to do.  
  
"You got something tricky for me today?" He walked to the desk and sat down on an empty chair. Chakotay swivelled the monitor around to face him.  
  
"What's in those files?" 


	5. Between the lines

It had been a very long time since Kathryn last saw Chakotay. She was starting to worry that e was going to just leave her there to die, she wasn't sure what would be more preferable having him there and dealing with whatever he decided to do with her or not knowing where he was or what he was planning.  
  
Kathryn wished that he hands were more accessible. She felt so vulnerable and besides she could no longer feel them, not even an ache. Kathryn was sure that it wasn't just that her hands were above her head, Chakotay had made sure that they were tight enough so that she had no chance of escape. Well, it seemed that he had done his job well.  
  
The minute he had left Kathryn had visibly relaxed. She didn't know what it was about this man but she felt like he was taking her presence personally.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room swished open and the Bajoran Seska walked in. The look on her face showed Kathryn that she wasn't the person Seska was expecting to see.  
  
"You!" Kathryn felt her throat tighten. She really didn't want to be face to face with this evil Maquis who seemed to have taken perverse pleasure in torturing her. She even found herself wishing Chakotay would come back. 'Your Starfleet woman pull yourself together!'  
  
"Yes. what do you want?"  
  
"Why are you here? Why the hell aren't you in your cell?"  
  
"You tell me. After out last. encounter I woke up here. Where ever here is."  
  
"You lying bitch! Is this some kind of Starfleet game."  
  
With as much calmness as she could muster Kathryn stared directly into the woman's face. "Starfleet Captains don't play games!" If it was possible Seska's eyes widened even further. Kathryn could barley keep the look of panic out of her face. She really had to stop antagonising her captives otherwise she may never live to save her crew.  
  
"Oh I bet they do, and I bet you're the best little bitch of the Starfleet litter!" Seska smiled as she looked down at this woman. 'It might actually be fun to play with her for a while. I'm sure that's what Chakotay had in mind. She's a gift to me. That's why he let her here. He knew I'd find her.'  
  
Kathryn really didn't like the look in Seska's eyes.  
  
  
  
Tom groaned in frustration as he hit another block in the system. The encrypted files in the Janeway system were proving to be more difficult then he had anticipated. Chakotay was not going to be happy. Tom thought he knew everything about Janeway, surely his dad would have told him all the stories of the perfect little Miss Janeway.  
  
Tome typed in another set of codes into the system.  
  
"Access to these files is granted!"  
  
"Yes!" 'Chakotay is gonna be so happy.' Tome leaned in closer to the screen as if the information in it would process quicker. He tapped his badge. "Tom to Chakotay."  
  
"Chakotay here"  
  
"I've done it. I've cracked the first file. The second is proving tougher then I've ever come across."  
  
"Nice one Tom, I'll be there shortly. Let me know when you've got that file open."  
  
"Will do, Tom out." 'Now Katie what have you been hiding.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Chakotay smiled as he walked back to his quarters. He wasn't sure why exactly but he had a feeling it was something to do with the fact that he was going to see the captain again. When tom first paged him, Chakotays first thought were to go straight to se what was in the files. But then he thought about it, if Janeway knew that he could get into the files she might tell him herself. Just thought was making him all tingly.  
  
Chakotay paused at his door and composed himself. It wouldn't do for him to enter grinning like a bloody idiot. What would she think of the big tough Maquis then? He walked in and immediately went to his bedroom. Chakotays stared in shock at the bed. It was empty, except for the binds that had previously been on the Captain's wrists and a PADD. He was at the side of the bed in two strides. He grabbed the PADD.  
  
"Chakotay, Thank you so much for the gift. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun with her. Seska xx"  
  
"Oh damn the gods!" Chakotay ran out of his room. If Seska had her then Chakotay was terrified for her life. Not only was she likely to kill her, but it wouldn't be merciful. 


	6. Two faced woman

Tom stared at the words on the screen. He could not believe what was written there. No wonder Starfleet kept those files hidden. But what was in that file wasn't something that affected Captain Kathryn Janeway no, it had to do with his father Admiral Owen Paris and Lieutenant Kathryn Janeway. Just about the time that he Tom was expelled from Starfleet. That little bitch and his father. It was no wonder she was the fastest rising officer Starfleet had ever seen. Sleeping with his father, did his mother know? It was just to wrong, it was sick. His father was old enough to be her father. Tom re read the words written on the screen. 'A junior member of staff discovered Lieutenant Janeway and Admiral Paris in a compromising situation during an assignment to the rings of Saturn. Given the circumstances surrounding the events, which have occurred within the recent past of the two officers, involved, no further action will be taken.' And that was it. Tom wasn't sure if he wanted Chakotay to find out that his father had been.doing that kind of thing. Before he talked to Chakotay there was someone he wanted to talk to first. So without shutting down the system he ran out of the room, completely missing the beep and the following "File access granted."  
  
  
  
Kathryn tried to take in all that she could see, just in case she could formulate a plan of escape. She was desperate to get away from this woman. She was so unlike any other Bajoran that she had ever met, albeit there hadn't been that many at the academy when she was there.  
  
She was still very weak from her previous encounter with this Seska but at least she could feel her hands now. They hung limply at her sides. There wasn't much she could do anyway, not with a phaser stuck in her back.  
  
"Turn here.left! Kathryn stopped but didn't turn. She'd be damned if she was going to make it easy for her captor. Obviously this was not what Seska was expecting. She walked right into Kathryn's back knocking her over. Unfortunately for Kathryn Seska recovered quickly and regained the upper hand. Kathryn stayed on the floor looking up at the woman holding a phaser to her head.  
  
'I wish Chakotay were here!.Wait, where did that come from?' Kathryn didn't have much time to ponder her reaction as she was roughly pulled to her feet by her hair.  
  
"Nice try Starfleet bitch. Just don't try it again. Now go!" Kathryn stared defiantly for a minute then reluctantly turned. If she wanted to escape and be reunited with her crew she needed to swallow he pride and co-operate to a certain extent.  
  
"Alright, I'm going."  
  
"Did I ask you to speak?" Seska snarled at Kathryn. They continued walking down the corridor. "No! You know, it really was very kind of Chakotay to leave you as a present for me. It's been such a long time, I thought he'd forgotten how much to liked to play." Kathryn tried not to let out a strangled gasp. 'Chakotay left her there, for this woman to play with!'  
  
"No!" she clasped her hand over her mouth. 'Please don't let her have heard me.' She hadn't.  
  
"Oh captain, in here. and inside there's a surprise, especially for you!" 'This woman is really trying her best to unnerve me'. Kathryn slowed to a halt, not wanting a repeat performance of earlier.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite. What surprise?" Kathryn was proud of he way her voice came out so calm and even a little bored when inside she was a nervous wreck she was terrified of what this surprise would be.  
  
"Now that would be telling. Shut your eyes and no peeking now!"  
  
  
  
"Chakotay to Seska" No answer but there was a beep coming from inside his quarters. Chakotay ran back in. there was an active file he hit open. It was Seska.  
  
"Hello Chakotay. If you've received this then you've just tried to contact me. I thought we'd play a little game. I've left you a clue somewhere in this room. You find it, then you'll know where we are. Don't take so long, I'm sure how long a can wit. See you soon." 


	7. it starts

B'Elanna was coming out of her quarters when she ran into Tom. He was steaming past her at an alarming pace.  
  
"TOM!" He spun round nearly taking her head off.  
  
"B'Elanna. have you seen Captain Janeway?"  
  
"No, why? I thought Chakotay had her? Didn't she just get through a session with Seska, bet she can't walk for a week? Ha ha." B'Elanna stopped laughing when she realised he wasn't joining in. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just wondered, you know making sure she hasn't escaped, hehe. Okay well gotta go." B'Elanna watched wordlessly as Tom ran off back the way he came.  
  
"Something is wrong." B'Elanna turned in search of Chakotay.  
  
Kathryn woke up and found herself lying on a hard cold floor. She sat up with a groan. Her headache had comeback ten fold. 'Oh god'. The memory of what happened plagued in her mind. When she walked into the room what she saw sickened her. Cavitt, strung up, hanging from the ceiling, his chest splayed open, the skin on his face stripped away to reveal the bone. After that she had collapsed, the pain mixed with the sickening feeling conjured up by the image before her finally chewed through her resolve. Now she was here with no idea where Seska was or where she was. The room was dark but the vibrations she could hear told Kathryn that she was on a ship. But the ship wasn't moving. Wherever she was it was a good bet it wouldn't be for long? Chakotay ran along the corridor. He knew where Kathryn was. Exactly where Seska had taken her. It was all in the letter. Seska had taken Kathryn to their special place, the place where they had first made love. Seska talked about it still. It was a small shuttlecraft, barley functional. It was hidden in the back part of the base. No one but Seska and him ever went there. It an emergency only. He slid top a halt in front of the door.  
  
"Seska. I'm here, let me in." The door slid open and Seska was standing there.  
  
"Took your time didn't you? I almost started without you."  
  
Chakotay grabbed Seska by the arms.  
  
"What are you doing? Where's Captain Janeway?"  
  
"Anxious aren't we. Don't worry she's still here."  
  
"Seska, if you've hurt her by god!" Seska took a step back. This was not what she had excepted. Gratitude and reconciliation yes, but disgust and fear in his eyes no.  
  
"What are you talking about, I thought..."  
  
"You thought what, that I would be pleased. You need help really. You're a sick bitch." Chakotay pushed past Seska. He had to find Kathryn, when he left she wasn't exactly in good shape, but now. God only knows.  
  
"Chakotay, don't you walk away from me."  
  
"Listen Seska; I don't want to hear it. Go back to the base. We'll deal with this later." Seska stared at his retreating form  
  
'Oh Chakotay, this is far from over. But I can wait, You'll see.' Seska walked out of the shuttle.  
  
Chakotay figured that Seska would have taken Kathryn to the ship version of a brig. It was more like the ancient cells of earth. It was right at the bottom of the ship. When he reached he could hear the distinct sounds of someone banging against the door. 'Kathryn Janeway, always trying.'  
  
"Captain, its Chakotay. Stand back from the door. I'm going to open it."  
  
Kathryn froze, she hadn't expected him. What should she do now? She couldn't stay in there forever and she wasn't making any progress getting out herself. But what did he want. Was it all part of a plot, to kill her? It didn't matter anyway; he could get in if he wanted to. She stepped back from the door.  
  
The door opened and Chakotay walked in. Kathryn was standing there, she was as pale as a ghost, she was shivering.  
  
"Oh my god, did she hurt you?" Kathryn really wasn't expecting that. Was this some kind of a rouse? She decided that she wasn't going to fall for it. Although Starfleet never stated anything about this good cop bad cop scenario.  
  
"Not much more than already." Chakotay looked at the small woman in front of him. She obviously didn't trust him; her face was as defiant as before. He really didn't understand why he felt such compassion for her, nor why he was suddenly second guessing his decision to capture her ship.  
  
"I'm glad." Kathryn really didn't know how to react. Her initial feelings of distrust were waning, his face seemed to show genuine concern, and his treatment off her was nothing like that of Seska. But he was still Maquis. He was still holding her crew and ship; he was still her capture.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what your game is but I'm not buying it." Chakotay felt his anger rise. Here he was rescuing her from Seska, releasing her from this primitive cell and she was treating him with disdain. He could have left her there.  
  
"Listen, I'm not Seska and really I'm not a bad guy. All I want is for the federation to review its position on this conflict of sorts with the Cardassians. They abandoned their own people for what; to keep good relations with a race whose only purpose is destruction. Tell me Captain, does the slaughter of millions justify that?" Kathryn listened stunned. Se knew of course of the slaughter of the people in DMZ but she had never heard of it spoken so passionately. Before today she had thought it a sacrifice that was to have been made for the good of others but now. She wasn't sure. Having heard from this man, a man who had lost everything to this conflict, to those barbarians she was willing to give it another thought. What this man had gone through, it must have been awful. "I hadn't thought of it like that. But you have to understand. The Cardassians are a huge part of the federation. Animosity with them would have caused complete chaos." Even to herself it seemed like a lame excuse.  
  
"Oh, I see. Almighty federation principles. If the beast gets hungry throw it some food. Well this time the federations waste is fighting back." Chakotay had become so passionate in his speech that he found his breathing had become laboured, he had advanced on the captain and was now towering over her with her back leaning against the wall. Kathryn for her part hadn't even noticed that she had backed up. they were standing so close, he could feel her breath on is neck.  
  
"I'm sorry." it was no more rhan a whisper but Chakotay heard it.  
  
"What?" Kathryn put her head down, she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." Chakotay took a step back and looked at the Captain.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you. What i meant was why?"  
  
Kathryn didn't say anything for a while. What could she say. 'I'm sorry that everyone you love is dead.' it sounded pathetic. Slowly she raised her ehad and looked him directly in his eyes.  
  
"For eveything." Chakotay couldn't believ what he was hearing. She was apologising. That was something he didn't expect. He thought she stand up to him, defend the organisation she obviously seeemd to love.  
  
"I'm sorry to." kathryn hadn't expected that.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For everything." He smiled at her and Kathryn knew everything was going to be ok, atleast with them.  
  
"Does that mean I can have my ship and crew back."  
  
"That depends..."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"What you're going to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If i give you your ship and crew, what will you do. Will you go back to being the perfect starfleet officer, will you complete and hand over the maquis, you know starfleet won't except anything less."  
  
Kathryn sagged against the wall, ten minutes she wouldn't have hesitated she would have said anyhting if it menat getting back the ship and incarsarating the maquis but know, after just a small time with this man she was all in confusion. The more she thought about the more she realsied that there was no way that she could go back to being the perfect littke starfleet officer, she had lost a measure of respect for the organsiation that had practically raised her. and all because of this man.  
  
"I don't know." she finalluy responded. She didn't wanted to leave, not since Justin had she felt such a powerful feeling in the pit of her stonmach, and even that didn't compare in intensity to this one. 2I don't know." 


End file.
